


Shut Up and Lick

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John teases far more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Lick

**Author's Note:**

> short and silly fill for the kink meme; prompt http://homesmut.livejournal.com/15949.html?thread=34318157#t34318157

"Why are you _taking_ so long?"

"Patience is a virtue, Rose, haha!"

"Not in this moment. This situation allows me to be impatient."

"Aw, come on. You're ruining my fun."

"John Egbert, your face is between my legs. I believe that indicates I should be having at least some fun as well."

John rests his chin on Rose's hip bone, grinning goofily up at her. His glasses are low on his nose, and, rolling her eyes, Rose reaches out to push them back up for him. 

"For god's sake, John, put that mouth to good use," she says, exasperated.

"I'm smiling at you, Rose; isn't that pretty good use?"

"I could think of something much better." Rose's index finger presses directly in the middle of John's forehead, trying to nudge him back down to where she is currently naked from the waist down, already damp and throbbing while John insists on _teasing_ her.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture!" John laughs, and he nips at her hip before dipping his face back down, pressing his tongue against Rose and sliding it along her slit.

Rose's head falls back on a quiet moan, and she leans a little more heavily on her elbows, bracing herself because _god_ , John is good with his mouth.


End file.
